


jealous

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: You and Kylo were together until you got into an argument and he decided to end the relationship. Now you are on the hunt for a new partner but unfortunately something, or rather someone, is always there in the back of your mind.REQUESTED ON TUMBLR
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> "can i have one where kylo and reader have a nasty split, she goes on to try and find another suitable man to take place of ren. but anytime she does, kylo penetrates her mind? you can take it from there, thanks in advance!"

It was a messy break up. You and Kylo had been arguing about something, that was in your opinion stupid, and rather than attempting to sort it out he just decided to end the relationship, storming out of your quarters and leaving you a crying heap on the floor. Soon after your friends came back and found you, helping you fix yourself up to feel better. You didn’t see him for nearly two weeks after that and two weeks after that Hux re-assigned you to work on a different part of the ship. He wanted nothing to do with you anymore and you accepted it, deciding it was time to move on from him. Your friends helped boost your confidence back up to what it was when you were trying to seduce your Supreme Leader, helped you meet other men in your new area of the ship, and sent you off on date after date. Much to your surprise, no one seemed to care who you had been with beforehand.

Every single date you went on, without fail, you would end the night with a terrible migraine. It would start the second you met up with the man and end almost immediately after you got back to your quarters. At first you apologized profusely for how awful you felt, and thankfully the guy who stuck around seemed to be into you enough to understand, and even offered to help try to find a cure for your migraines - but after you noticed a pattern you started to have a hunch as to what, or rather _who,_ was causing your migraines. Not only that, but after you would remotely feel like getting serious with any of the men, they would be reassigned to something off of the ship. Immediately the next day - by orders of Supreme Leader Ren.

You ranted to your friends about your hunch and they agreed with you on it, but no one quite understood _why_ he was doing it. You remember everything quite clearly - he was the one who wanted to end things. He was the one who walked out, and now he was dare you say jealous of seeing you with other men? You were sick of it but toughed it out in hopes that eventually he would just give up and see that he doesn’t effect you anymore. 

Turns out you were wrong on both accounts. 

You were laying next to your hopeful new man in his quarters after a date, about to start heavily making out when you felt your migraine. Not about to let him ruin your night, you kept going. It was all going well until he projected images of the two of you into your head. You broke apart from your new man, apologized for the migraine again, and left. The next day he messaged you saying that you couldn’t be together anymore because Ren had reassigned him to an Outer Rim planet. 

You were done. You needed to know why he _insisted_ on butting into your dating life when he had no interest in you. He left you - not the other way around. This was his fault. And now when you were finally moved on from him he had the audacity to ruin it for you? Just because he couldn’t manage to be happy didn’t mean that you couldn’t be happy. Your friends tried to fight you on the matter but your mind was made up - you were going to confront him. 

After your shift you made your way across the ship, back straight and head held high. Heads turned when people saw the direction you were heading in but you didn’t care. People gossiped on this ship and rumors started spreading about people being reassigned after trying to date you, hence another reason why you needed to stop this. Kylo Ren was in for an earful from you and you definitely were not scared of him one bit. Even Hux gave you a curt nod as you walked down the hallway to his quarters. The door opened as you neared it, knowing he was expecting you. 

“Cut the shit, Kylo.” you said to him as you walked in, door sliding shut behind you. You found him standing by his bed, looking at you with a glare on his face. You forced your feelings back into the depths of your mind, causing him to smirk. _Shit, he sensed that._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied back, slowly walking over to you. You laughed, rolling your eyes at him as he neared.

“Oh that’s bantha and you know it. Stop getting in my head and reassigning people just because you’re to idiotic to accept that you messed up and now your jealous.” You said to him. He paused in the middle of the room, balling up his fists at his side and trying to manage his anger. You had hit him where it hurt - the truth was out. He was jealous. 

“I don’t get jealous.” He said through gritted teeth, anger boiling up inside of him.

“Then stop entering my head!” You shouted, going to turn on your heel to leave. Suddenly you couldn’t move, every joint in your body was frozen and you were stuck in place. “Let me go.” you asked of him. You felt his presence behind you and he ran his hand along your cheek gently. 

“You’re a terrible liar. You want to say you’ve moved on but you haven’t. I know you better than you know yourself, gorgeous.” he said in your ear, gently pushing your hair to the side and placing his lips on your neck, gently nibbling and sucking at the skin causing you to gasp. He chucked against your skin and put another arm around your waist, bringing his body to yours. You couldn’t hold back anymore - you let a barely audible moan escape your lips. But he heard it - because of course he did.That was all he needed to hear from you. Kylo let go of your body with the force and picked you up, swooping you over to the bed and throwing you down on your back. “This is what you want, isn’t it? This is what you really want.” he said lowly in your ear. He took one of your breasts in his hands - emitting another moan from your mouth. “Say it.” he growled, a tent in his pants becoming very obvious. 

“I want…” you breathed out, trailing off at the end as another hand went in between your legs and up your skirt, nearing your sensitive bud.

“You want _what_?” he asked, fingers raising up more, briefly passing over your wet cunt and making you moan again. 

“I want you - please, Kylo.” you whined. He smirked as he tore your skirt off your body and your panties afterwards. His mouth watered at the sight of your glistening cunt waiting for him to devour it. Kylo licked his lips as he moved towards your cunt, licking his lips one last time before placing them on your folds. “Oh!” you moaned out as his tongue worked magic on you, slurping up your juices as they came out of you. If there was one thing this man loved doing, it was eating you out. And oh boy, did he do a good job with it. Your body was trembling as he worked to make you come undone under him - to show you had you had been missing for these weeks apart. He gave out a satisfied hum reading your thought, the vibration of the hum on your cunt making you loudly moan and arch your hips up to meet his face. Your release was creeping up on you and you knew that he wanted nothing more than to hear you scream his name as you came. “Fuck, Kylo!” you groaned, feeling your walls start to tighten inside of you. Just as you were about to reach your peak he took his lips away from your cunt, making you whine. 

“You cum when I say you can.” he growled to you, fumbling to free his cock from the confines of his pants. Eventually he did it, thick cock bouncing down as he freed it, hard as a rock. It was your time to have your mouth water now at the sight of him. You did him a favor by spreading your legs open for him, allowing him easier access to exactly where you wanted him to be. He took the hint and lined himself up, clearly eager to fuck the lights out of you. 

Once he was lined up with your entrance he took no hesitation in plowing himself inside you, emitting a moan from your mouth and his. He repositioned his knees so he could create a steady pace for himself as he thrust into you with vigor, groaning with every thrust eager to relieve his own frustrations. He was thrusting hard and sloppy as he tried to over power you with his body. You moaned out his name with every thrust, your moans and his grunts echoing along the walls of his quarters. You felt your orgasm building up inside of you once more, digging your nails into his clothed shoulder blade for support as you were so close to tipping over the edge.

“Kylo, I need to - please.” you stuttered out. You begged him mentally to let you cum - pleaded. 

“Who’s the only one who can have you?” he growled out as he lost his pace, lost in his own euphoria trying to prolong his high for as long as possible. “Who makes you cum? Tell this whole fucking ship who does this to you.” he shouted down at you. 

“You do! You - oh _fuck Kylo!_ ” you screamed out, feeling your back arch against the mattress and slamming your hips up to meet his as your orgasm took over. You saw stars in your eyes as your pussy clenched over his cock, sending him over the edge as well. It twitched inside of you as you milked it, burying his seed deep within you. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavy and sweat lining his forehead. 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized. Your eyes widened hearing the words as you wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I know I’m a lot to handle. I missed you.” he buried his head in your neck, still buried inside you. You sighed as he placed a kiss on your neck gently. 

“I missed you too.”


End file.
